vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemesis (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|No Mercy= |-|Blind Vengeance= |-|AFK= |-|Leona JPF= |-|Executioner= Summary Of arrogance and pride, the Greeks have but one word: hubris. It is a crime against Gods and Men, but a crime many commit with impunity. Even mighty Zeus is guilty. But when punishment is due, there is one from whom even the God of Thunder shrinks. She is Nemesis, the red-washed blade of Divine Retribution. Recall the tale of Narcissus, so taken by his own beauty. Proudly, his visage was flaunted, to the detriment of all. Until, at last, he was led to a pond of crystal hue where his own reflection enraptured him. So long did he remain to gaze upon this self-image that hunger claimed his life. Thus does Nemesis respond to hubris. It is consequence equal to the crime. Now, behold the war torn land, beset by the wrath of wanton Gods filling the air with blood and boasts. This battlefield is stained with hubris. Unwittingly, these foolish warriors have summoned their greatest adversary. Nemesis has come! No longer will foul deeds engender success, no hoard of wealth held in undeserving hands, no legends told when falsely earned. Nemesis will unleash a tide of retribution. Punishment for the crime of hubris is death. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge Origin: SMITE Gender: Female Age: As Old as the concept of Retribution Classification: Deity, Greek Goddess, Goodess of Revenge and Retribution Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 4 and possibly 8), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Weapon Creation (Via Slice and Dice, can create swords made of pure energy), Forcefield Creation (Via Retribution), Healing and Attack Reflection (Via Retribution), Absorption (Via Divine Judgment, can absorb the protections of an enemy and reduce his health), Telekinesis, Creation (Can make her scales of balance appear out of nowhere), Mind Control and Empathic Manipulation (Can control the mind and the heart of those who have commieted hubris to punish them such as she did with Narcisse), Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies and controls the concepts of vengeance and retribution), Statistics Amplification and Status Effect Inducement (Via Scales of Fate), Flight, Master Combattant, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Feared by deities of the likes of Zeus,. Superior to most deities existing) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other deities) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Comparable to other gods) Striking Strength: Universal Class+ (Can harm the likes of powerful deities like Zeus) Durability: Universe level+ (Can easily take hits from the likes of Zeus and other powerful deities) Stamina: Unknown, likely Infinite Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with her sword, at least dozens of meters via Energy Projection Standard Equipment: Her Sword, Her Scales, Her helmet and Her boots, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Scales of Fate:' Nemesis holds the scales of balance. Hitting enemies with Basic Attacks tips the scales in her favor, reducing the target's Physical and Magical power and increasing hers (Stacking). *'Swift Vengeance:' Nemesis dashes in a line, dealing damage to enemies in her path and may dash again within 2s. She may use Basic Attacks and Abilities between the dashes. *'Slice and Dice:' Nemesis swings her blade, dealing damage in an area in front of her. Enemies in the center of her swing are struck for 2x damage and Slowed for 2s. *'Retribution:' Nemesis activates a temporary Shield around herself that protects her from a set amount of damage, or until time expires. A percentage of incoming damage from gods is healed and reflected back to the source. Hard Crowd Control effects remove the Shield. *'Divine Judgment:' Nemesis chooses a single enemy god, reducing their Health and movement speed and stealing a portion of their Protections for a time period. Her movement speed is also increased during this time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SMITE Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 2